


On The Way Out

by reinadefuego



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Bonnie's been with Annalise for a long time, and that only makes it harder when they collide.Written for challenge #077 - "gravity" at femslashficlets.





	

Everyone knew the world revolved around Annalise Keating. She was gravity, a force of nature that drew any and all objects near her into orbit. A beautiful, elegant, guiding celestial force of the universe that bent the rules until they were her own.

It took a year of working for Annalise before Bonnie realised how many times she'd orbited her, watching her and imagining all the things they could be together.

The closest she came was that day, mascara ruined and tears running down her cheeks. Kneeling before Annalise like a man begging for forgiveness from Hippolyta. Praying she would be given a second chance.

According to the laws of nature, if an object falls out of orbit, eventually gravity will cause it to collide with something. And so she did. Bonnie was hurled into Annalise's path like a rogue comet, and quickly melted by the fire of Keating's disappointment.

There was no second chance, no opportunity for redemption, just a door hitting her on the way out and the knife Bonnie plunged in her own heart twisting itself deeper amidst the destructive wake she'd left.

The look on Annalise's face said it all: that bridge was burnt. "Get out."


End file.
